


The Power Lives On Forever

by ShadowNeko003



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNeko003/pseuds/ShadowNeko003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one door closes, another opens. The end isn't truly the end, but the beginning of something greater; however, at the same time the end feels like the end. Drabble, the end of the Power Rangers. Reviews would be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Lives On Forever

As the memories flowed through the morphing grid and into the rangers, they instantly saw their beginning, their predecessors fighting. They had barely emerged victorious in their last stand, battle scars formed and emotions stirred. They had survived it. Somehow, they had survived it. Many were lost during their struggles to overcome the darkness that was clouding the Earth. But they had endured the lost and the pain of losing an ally, an innocent, and that was what boosted their determination to prevail and overcome the evil which threaten humanity.

It was the end of a long and hard fought battle. It took everything they had to defeat the evil invading their homes. The Power was fading…from them. The rangers just knew it. It was over; the power was no longer needed. The evil which lingers and threatens the universe was now gone. The Power was becoming dormant within themselves. They felt it. It felt like losing something, yet it was still there.

"Even though we can't feel the power any more, the power is still there. It is in each and everyone one of us. It will continue to be in each of us, and in each new generation, there will always be a team that will stand up when called upon by the Power," a man said to his teammates.

A woman's voice continued, "A wise being told me two things. One, once a ranger, always a ranger. And two, the Power will always live on forever."

The morphing grid sent a glimpsed of the future through their minds, reassuring them about the future that they just protected. It sent reassurance that the power is still there, dominant but ready to arise shall evil rise up again.

Yes…

The power will live on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I did own PR, I wouldn't have wrote this.
> 
> A drabble written for the end of the Power Rangers.
> 
> I wrote this rather ambiguous, so you guys can decide where and when this takes place and who is talking at the end.
> 
> For the "A wise being…" I was debating on using person or being. I think that "being" is a general term as it can be describing anything living from animals to people to aliens, etc , as where "person" would signify a human.
> 
> Also note that if I get more inspiration and ideas (got a few but don't know how to put it), I might extend this, but for now, consider it complete.
> 
> Reviews would be nice. Flamers will be attacked by my Pokemon.


End file.
